


this moment that we found

by JustThePlanets



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Edging, In Public, Light BDSM, M/M, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThePlanets/pseuds/JustThePlanets
Summary: Let me take you apart, baby boy, and make you beg for my cock.It takes a minute for a response, and Brian wants to throw himself off the fire escape. That was definitely too much, wasn’t it? Way to show your hand before the game even begins, Gilbert.When the next message comes in, Brian’s almost afraid to look at it.Yeah, daddy, make me beg.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to enable work skins for this!
> 
> Thank you as always to the wonderful segmentcalled for beta-ing and for formatting it to look beautiful. I dont know what I would do without them

Brian doesn’t really know what prompts him to sign up for the app. Sure, he’s been single for a year now, and after being in such a long distance relationship for so long he’s not really sure how to go about the whole dating thing anymore. But he’s never needed some app or website to help him with that before. 

It’s just. The thing is, the internet has come so far with regards to queer dating. Sure, Brian could go out to the nearest gay bar - and in Brooklyn, there sure are a lot of them - and hope that he doesn’t accidentally hit on some straight guy who’s just there for a laugh, but that’s never really been his scene. 

Grindr isn’t really his scene either to be perfectly honest, but at least there’s a certain familiarity when the only communication option is a message thread and some photos. 

And that’s why Brian finds himself downloading the app at one in the morning on a Friday. Since Laura and Jonah both had actual plans, he’s alone, with only Zuko to keep him company. And he loves Zuko, but that’s just not the kind of company he needs right now.

He rushes through the sign up process, keeping everything pretty minimum. He takes a selfie for the profile picture, and maybe he looks more goofy than sexy, but that’s okay. He’s a pretty goofy guy. 

Brian doesn’t have a clear idea of what he’s looking for, but he knows that the multitudes of shirtless ab shots are not it, no matter how nice the abs are. There are faces mixed in there too, of course, but too many times he’ll tap on a profile, see the words **_NO FEMS_** in all caps, glance at the glittering pink nail polish he’d applied earlier, and he immediately backs out, resigned to scrolling through the grid of abs once more. 

The picture that ends up catching his eye isn’t shirtless, but there’s not really a face in it either. It’s mostly just a torso, dressed in a shirt with the name of some obscure metal band on it underneath an open, plaid button-up. 

The bottom half of the face is also visible, a strong jaw with the perfect amount of scruff, and Brian can just imagine sinking his teeth right into it. One of the man’s hands is on his chin, showcasing his long fingers as they splay out across one side of his face. 

It’s not a lot, it’s a tease really, more so than any of the guys who are showing off skin in Brian’s opinion. 

The username sends Brian into a cackling heap on his bed. _Strong and loves to fuck!_ Is emblazoned across the bottom of the picture, and Brian obviously _has_ to see the whole profile. 

The details are pretty sparse, but at least the guy’s not turning people away for not being white or not being masc enough or not being cis enough. So, Brian decides to go with his gut, and he taps out a message without much thought. 

Strong and loves to fuck!  
  
_Strong and loves to fuck! is Online._ _big dick genergy has entered chat._  
Hey  
Oh, gosh, that’s like the most boring thing ever to send I apologize immediately.

Brian chews at the skin around his thumbnail as he waits for a response. Should he send more messages? Something more witty? Or would that be too annoying since he already sent two. God, he’s really bad at this. 

He almost jumps out of his skin when his phone beeps at him with a new message.

Haha you’re fine dude. At least you didn’t just send me a dick pic. Oh, thanks! I don’t really understand why people do that.  
I mean I love dicks and I love dick pics, dont get me wrong, but it’s not a great conversation opener.  
It’s really not. It’s not even like a good way to sext someone?  YEAH  
Like where’s the build up? The foreplay? Let me take you apart, baby boy, and make you beg for my cock. 

It takes a minute for a response, and Brian wants to throw himself off the fire escape. That was definitely too much, wasn’t it? Way to show your hand before the game even begins, Gilbert. 

When the next message comes in, Brian’s almost afraid to look at it.

Yeah, daddy, make me beg.

And Brian drops his phone. 

It hits the floor with a worryingly loud thunk and Brian just takes a minute to breathe through his arousal. God, it’s only a handful of messages and he’s half hard. It’s almost pathetic, if one cared about such things, which Brian doesn’t really. And, as mentioned, it’s been a while. 

His phone chimes again and Brian scrambles off his bed, his knees hitting the floor heavily. He checks the screen for any damage, like any practical millennial would, before unlocking it and opening the message thread again. 

Sorry, was that too forward? Oh no, baby boy. You’re perfect. 

Brian stretches out his legs and leans back against the frame of his bed as he types out another message. 

Can you get in your bed for me?  
Yesss What are you going to do to me, daddy? I’m going to kiss you. Softly, at first. We don’t want you to get too riled up too fast do we?  
No, I’ll last as long as you want me to.  Good.  
I’m gonna undress you, slowly with one hand, and play with your hair with my other. It looks so soft. I bet you’d like it if I pulled on it, wouldn’t you?  
Yes Yes, what?  
Yes, daddy, please pull my hair Of course, baby. I’ll thread my fingers through your hair, maybe pet you a little, treat you like you’re precious, because you are. Then, I’ll yank you up, pull you right where I want you to be.  
Oh fuck yes. Where do you want me, daddy?

Brian’s fully hard now and absently rubbing himself through his jeans. He hadn’t expected such an _enthusiastic_ response. He can almost picture Strong and loves to fuck! laid out across his bed, chest heaving with arousal even though all Brian’s done so far is tease him. 

I want your mouth on my cock. Would you like that?  
Yes, please Hm. Not quite enthusiastic enough, baby boy.  
I’ll leave my pants on, let you try to suck me through the denim of my jeans. Maybe if you’re good enough I’ll give you something better to choke on.  
I’ll be good, daddy, I promise Prove it.  
I’ll mouth at your bulge, get your pants so wet and hot, make sure you can feel exactly how much I want you.

“Fuck,” Brian breathes out and finally gives up the ghost, shoving his hand into his pants and stroking his cock with intent. 

I’ll moan around your cock. Let you hump my face. Whatever you want. Please, daddy. I’m all yours.  You’re so good for me. I guess you can have a taste.  
I push my jeans down just enough to free my cock, then I pull you by your hair, guiding your mouth to exactly where I want it.  
Will you let me fuck your face, baby boy?  
Yes, please fuck me, daddy

Brian’s jerking off for real, his toes curling into the carpet, back arching from the bed. He’s so close, and the messages keep coming in. 

I’ll take you so good. Bet you taste amazing. Please come on my face, daddy.

And that’s the image that does it; that’s what sends Brian over the edge, coming with a high pitched wheeze imagining his come dripping down that beautiful chin. 

God, baby boy you’re amazing  
How do you want daddy to get you off?  
Anyway you want. Please, daddy. I’ll lay you out across the bed, kissing down long your chest, scraping my teeth on one of your nipples.   
I’m holding you down, keeping you exactly how I want you as I wrap my hand around your pretty cock. I wait until you’re writhing in my grip before I put my mouth on you.   
I’ll tease your ass while I suck you off.   
Are you close?  
Yess,daddy. Pelase let me come. 

Brian bites back a smile at the typos. The physical evidence of the effect he’s having on the other man. 

You’re such a good boy.   
Come for me baby.

Brian uses the lull to get up and shimmy out of his ruined jeans. He kicks them into his hamper. That’s a problem for future Brian. He tugs on a clean pair of boxers before heading to the bathroom to wash his hands. His phone chimes as he’s drying them off. Perfect timing. 

Holy shit. 

Brian can’t help but echo the sentiment. 

Well, you’re officially my favorite person on this app. Aw shucks   
I can definitely say the same for you.  
I hope this isn’t too forward But you’re hot and you should text me sometime xxx-xxx-xxxx

Brian stares at his phone in shock. He doesn’t think this is the typical Grindr experience. Then again, what does he know? Maybe every conversation where people have an amazing orgasm ends with them exchanging numbers. 

And oh, god. Brian just got a cute boy’s number. 

If he does a little happy dance while he adds the number to his contacts; well, no one but Zuko is around to judge him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edited 11/10/19 for formatting)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Been thinking about you all day, daddy_
> 
> Comes as Brian’s standing in the middle of the subway platform that’s a block away from his job. His train is late, because it’s rush hour in New York City, so it’s always late, and it’s crowded, so he’s trying to make himself as small as possible in the crowd of people milling about as he pulls his phone from his pocket. 
> 
> He’s lucky he doesn’t drop it - he can see the headline now; _Stupid Millennial Dives Onto Train Tracks to Save Cellphone._ It’d be like a baby boomer political cartoon come to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly grateful to segmentcalled for betaing this. I owe them my life

The thing no one tells you about working in copy editing is that it’s boring as hell. Whenever Brian remembers his optimism from college - _get a writing degree, Brian, move to New York, Brian, work in publishing, Brian, networking is important, Brian_ \- his soul dies a little more. 

Maybe moving to New York wasn’t the right choice; his bank account can certainly vouch for that, but Baltimore wasn’t any better, really. Besides, Jonah and Laura have a lot of opportunities here, so it makes sense. 

So Brian trudges through his work days, thinking about how he can best build his online brand, because at least making weird, niche Youtube videos is _fun._

And lately, he has another thing to help keep him sane as he stares at mind-numbing documents all day. 

Strong and loves to fuck!’s contact info in Brian’s phone simply reads Strong. He would actually die of embarrassment if Laura or Jonah happened to see his full username, so he shortened it. Brian could probably ask for his name, but Strong seems to have A Thing about privacy and Brian doesn’t want to overstep his bounds and ruin the good thing they have. 

The good thing which, surprisingly, consists of less sexting than expected. Which isn’t to say they don’t sext - they absolutely do - but they also talk about video games and apparently Strong has a cat, so they talk about that too, and anything else that they think the other might find interesting. 

It’s almost - and Brian tries really hard to stop his mind going here, but it’s hard - it feels almost like an actual relationship. 

But it’s not. It’s just for fun, and Brian has to accept that. And, oh how fun it is. 

Strong  
  
Been thinking about you all day, daddy  
  


Comes as Brian’s standing in the middle of the subway platform that’s a block away from his job. His train is late, because it’s rush hour in New York City, so it’s always late, and it’s crowded, so he’s trying to make himself as small as possible in the crowd of people milling about as he pulls his phone from his pocket. 

He’s lucky he doesn’t drop it - he can see the headline now; _Stupid Millennial Dives Onto Train Tracks to Save Cellphone._ It’d be like a baby boomer political cartoon come to life. 

Thankfully, he’s somewhat used to Strong’s neediness, unpredictable though it is, so his hands barely tremble when he reads the message and taps out a reply. 

Oh? What have you been thinking about me doing, baby boy?  
  


The response comes almost instantly. 

Want your cock  
  


This message is immediately followed by another, which contains only a picture of Strong sitting down and palming his crotch, and _holy fuck,_ Brian know the seats he’s on - the standard, blaring orange of the MTA’s seats is instantly recognizable. Strong is in public. On the subway. God. 

Did I say you could touch yourself?  
  
No  
  
I’m sorry, daddy  
  


Brian leaves him on read for a few moments, partly to make him squirm, but also because his train is finally here and he has to squeeze himself into the train car, trying not to think too hard (ha!) about what Strong is doing. 

Are you still touching yourself?  
  
I’m not  
  
Show me  
  


The next message is a short video, about five seconds long, it just shows Strong’s torso and his free hand fisted in his lap, next to, but not touching, his hard on. The video is a bit shaky, but Brian thinks he can make out the slightest tremor in Strong’s hand. 

Good  
  
Don’t you dare touch yourself again unless I say so  
  
Yes, sir.  
  


Oh, sir is a new one. Brian can’t hold back the smug smile and feeling of satisfaction that curls in his chest at the sight of it though. 

You’ve been a pretty bad boy, haven’t you?  
  
Touching yourself in public is very naughty.  
  
I couldn’t help myself  
  
Started thinking about you and I just got carried away  
  
Mmm. Flattery won’t help you this time.  
  
I think you need to be punished.  
  
Yes, please.  
  
Punish me, daddy.  
  


Brian doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how receptive Strong is. This level of control is something his ex never really let him have, and it’s intoxicating. Knowing that he could probably make Strong do anything - or say anything really; it’s heady and addictive. 

Brian spends the rest of his thirty minute commute mulling over his options. They’re limited, really. What Brian actually would want to do is tie him up, make him beg until he cries. But he can’t really do that, unfortunately. Having a relationship based entirely in text messages doesn’t really allow for stuff like bondage, even though Brian _knows_ that Strong would look so pretty all trussed up. 

He finally comes to somewhat of a decision as he’s standing in the lobby of his apartment waiting for the elevator. Brian quickly makes excuses to Laura as soon as he crosses the threshold into their unit, then locks himself in his room. 

Tell me how you’re going to make it up to me.  
  


Strong doesn’t respond right away, which is fair. Brian can’t expect him to always be at his beck and call (except, oh, wouldn’t that be so nice.) But that’s not the kind of game they’re playing is it? So after five minutes without a reply, Brian types out another message.

I don’t like to be kept waiting.  
  


Brian’s phone chimes with Strong’s reply less than a minute later. 

I’m so sorry, daddy  
  
I’ll make it up to you  
  
How?  
  


Brian shucks his jeans and settles into bed, wearing just a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, eager to see where the evening goes. 

Anything you want.  
  
I want a lot of things, baby. You’re going to have to be more specific.  
  
Wanna get you get off  
  
With my hands  
  
My mouth  
  
My ass  
  
Anything you want, daddy  
  


Brian’s breath catches as he considers the options. They haven’t talked about anal very often, but Brian can’t deny he thinks about it a lot. He bets Strong had a nice ass. Everything about him is nice. 

Do you have any toys?  
  
Toys?  
  


The question belies an innocence that Brian didn’t think Strong was capable of. It makes him smile, soft and pleased. 

Any dildos? Vibrators?  
  
Oh!  
  
A few.  
  
Show me  
  


It takes a few minutes for a reply, probably so Strong can get all of his stuff together. Maybe not everyone has an organized box of sex toys just ready anytime anyone askes? Regardless, Brian lets himself be patient this time. He’s not hard yet, but his whole body is thrumming with anticipation and he knows it won’t take long before he’s leaking in his boxers. 

The picture, when it comes, doesn’t contain much. It’s a simple shot of three very tame toys. One is a black, silicone plug, a little on the smaller side, but it definitely has promise for the future. The second is a pretty generic dildo, probably about six inches long, and light flesh-toned. The last is a monster of a dildo, almost twice the length and girth of the other one, and it’s bright, sparkly purple. 

Brian spends a solid minute cackling at it, because he remembers being a baby bi, with eyes way too big for his… ass, as it were. 

Wishful thinking, baby boy?  
  
Yeah  
  
Have you ever gotten it inside you?  
  
Tried once.  
  
It. Uh. It didn’t go well.  
  
Aw, baby, we need to get you some things that are more fun to play with.  
  


Brian lets himself imagine, just for a moment, dragging Strong around an adult toy store, showing him the stuff he knows will make him feel so, so good. But he snaps himself out of it before his mind goes too far down that rabbit hole. 

You have lube, right?  
  
I want you to fuck yourself with the smaller dildo  
  
Yes, daddy  
  
Don’t touch your cock unless I say so.  
  
Open yourself up for me, baby boy.  
  
Just one finger for now.  
  
Pretend it’s me. Opening you up nice and slow.  
  


Brian’s half hard now, but he’s not paying attention to himself yet. He’s resolutely not even touching himself, too caught as he is in making sure Strong is well prepared.

How does it feel?  
  
It’s not enough.  
  
I need more.  
  
I don’t know if you deserve more yet.  
  
Please, daddy.  
  
I’ll be so good for you.  
  
I need you, daddy, please.  
  


Brian’s cock is impossible to ignore now, so he kicks off his boxers, which go flying into the corner of his room. He’ll probably find them in a week and not remember how they got there. He’s a disaster like that. 

Brian wraps a hand around his dick and starts stroking lazily, just enough to take the edge off. 

You can go up to two.   
  
You’re taking me so well, baby boy.  
  
You feel amazing, daddy.  
  
Could fuck myself on your fingers for hours.  
  
I bet you could.  
  
Can you add another for me?  
  
Yess, srue  
  


It’s always so cute when Strong gets too overwhelmed to type properly. Brian can’t stop the affection from blooming in his chest, even as he jerks himself faster. 

You haven’t touched yourself, right?  
  
No  
  
I’m being good, I promise.  
  
Good boy.  
  
Are you ready for my cock now?  
  
Yeha  
  
Okay, I’m entering you nice and slow  
  
Want you to feel every inch of me, baby boy  
  
Feels so good  
  
Is it all the way in?  
  
Yeah, you’re so big  
  
Please fuck me, daddy  
  
Alright, baby boy.  
  
Fuck yourself hard.  
  
I want you to feel me for days.  
  
Youre so goodd to me, dadydy  
  
Please can I touch msyelf now?  
  
Not yet.  
  
Let me see you.  
  
Dgheidfgj7y  
  


It’s not even a proper keyboard smash, which makes Brian think it was sent on accident while Strong fumbled for his camera app. 

The picture is a little blurred, but Brian can still make out Strong’s body. He’s naked on all fours. It’s an awkward camera angle; he’s obviously reaching back and taking the picture blind. Strong’s face is obscured by his dark, messy hair. But Strong’s ass, and god, he was right; it’s a fantastic ass is crystal clear, stretched wide around the dildo. His cock is hanging heavy between his legs, the tip shining with precome.

Brian’s hand tightens around himself, and it’s a struggle to type while he fucks into his own fist, but he manages it. 

You look so good, baby boy  
  
Can’t believe I get to see you like this  
  
Thankyou, dadyd.  
  
Only you  
  
Did you come yet?  
  
Want you to come inside me.  
  


And that’s it. Suddenly Brian’s coming harder than he can ever remember, toes curling into his sheets, back arching off the bed, biting into his fist to muffle his gasps. Brian lies there for a minute, chest heaving, before he remembers to pick up his phone again.

He brings his come-covered hand to his mouth and licks at a trail of it, snapping a quick selfie and sending it to Strong. 

You’re such a good boy.  
  
You can stop fucking yourself now.  
  
What?  
  


Brian smirks.

I’m punishing you, remember?  
  
Oh goddd  
  
Remember you promised not to touch yourself until I say so.  
  


Brian wishes he were there with Strong in person. He can just imagine how he’d whine when he takes the dildo out of his ass, how much he’d writhe when he realizes that he’s not going to come tonight. It would be such a beautiful picture. 

I’m going to die  
  
I certainly hope not.  
  
If you’re good, I’ll let you come tomorrow.  
  
Oh my god.  
  
I prefer “daddy” actually.  
  
That’s a terrible joke.  
  
Yup! It sure is!  
  
You’re seriously going to leave me like this?  
  
I don’t have to? If you’re not into it.  
  


Brian bites his lip, stomach churning. Did he overstep here? Maybe Strong isn’t as into this as he thought. Maybe he’ll just delete Brian’s number and block him, then find someone else on Grindr who isn’t into weird stuff. 

Oh I love it, daddy  
  
I’m just gonna be grumpy about it :(  
  
Aw, poor baby.   
  
You should have thought about that before you were a brat  
  
But you like when I’m a brat  
  
:D  
  


Brian sets his phone aside and cleans up. As he’s getting out of the shower, a notification lights up his phone. It’s not from Strong, but from the Twitch app. 

**_Pizza_suplex is live!_ **

A wide smile breaks across Brian’s face and he rushes to open the stream on his laptop, excited to be home for once when a stream is happening so he can see Patrick Gill’s face in high definition. 

If Pat seems a little more disheveled than usual when he gets on camera, Brian doesn’t notice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! It's been canonverse the entire time!!!!!!!
> 
> (edited 11/10/19 for format)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my friends for continuing to cheer me on even though it took me months to finish this chapter and an extra special thank you for my wonderful segmentcalled for beta-ing and just generally being amazing.

Brian’s not very good at casual relationships. He’s a lot to handle, he knows this and he doesn’t usually try very hard to curb his enthusiasm. He just can’t imagine going through life and not throwing his entire being into the things he loves. 

He knows it’s too much for some people. He’s been called clingy; he’s been called overbearing, overwhelming, obnoxious, any other word that begins with the letter O that you can think of. And normally, he would let those adjectives roll off his back - after downing a pint of ice cream and binging Riverdale with Laura - because Brian doesn’t know how to  _ not  _ let his enthusiasm bleed into his every interaction.

Brian is trying really hard with Strong though. Their entire relationships feels fragile, breakable, and Brian is determined not to push too far because right now what they have is pretty good and asking for more feels selfish.

But it’s hard for him to stop his heart from swooping when he wakes up to a good morning text, or when Strong gripes about his commute or tells Brian about some new oddity he came across on the subway. 

The thing is, and maybe Brian is jumping the gun a bit, but he doesn’t even know what to call Strong. Definitely not a boyfriend (though Brian’s treacherous heart yearns,) and friend with benefits isn’t entirely true either, since Brian doesn’t even know Strong’s name. 

He’d asked once, the morning after their first… conversation. But Strong had made it clear in no uncertain terms that that information is off limits. 

_ “For now _ ,” he’d texted, which only fanned the flame in Brian’s heart, because yeah, they’re casual _ right now _ , but Strong left the future up to Brian’s hopes and maybe that’s why Brian is determined to be so careful. Call him a hopeless romantic, but Brian feels drawn to Strong. He hasn’t felt so compatible with someone in ages, and if Brian has to rein in his more enthusiastic gestures, then it’s fine! Strong will just have to make do without Brian bursting into his home to comfort him every time he’s upset. 

Brian’s creative though. There are other ways to be there for people when you can’t physically  _ be there _ . Brian’s pretty good at being a boyfriend, so he’s determined to be a pretty good whatever-the-fuck-he-is to Strong too. 

Brian is staring at his computer screen at work, trying to decide if booty call is an appropriate term for their relationship, when his phone lights up with a text.

**_Strong  
_ ** _ Need you, daddy _

It’s a little disconcerting, when just above that text is a conversation about Brian’s cat, but it sends a thrill down Brian’s spine nonetheless. Brian pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and glances at the clock on his computer. It’s a little too early to take lunch, but it wouldn’t hurt to tease Strong a bit. 

****_BDG  
_ _ Oh?  
_ _ Are you being bad again? _

****_Strong  
_ _ No, I’m being good  
_ _ I promise _

**_BDG  
_ ** _ What are you doing? _

****_Strong  
_ _ I’m at work  
_ _ Can’t stop thinking about you though _

****_BDG  
_ __ Daddy’s at work too, baby boy  
_ You’re going to have to entertain yourself until lunch  
_ __ Can you be patient for me?

**_Strong  
_ ** _ Yes, sir _

****_BDG  
_ _ Good boy  
_ _ Concentrate on your work for now. _

There’s no reply from Strong, which is fair. Brian speeds through the document he’s working on faster than he probably should, but his nerves are on fire and he can’t stop bouncing his leg, so as soon as it’s late enough to arguably be lunchtime, Brian shoots up from his desk and rushes to the bathroom on the floor above his. Less chance of running into someone he knows that way.

**_BDG  
_ ** _ You ready for me, baby boy? _

It takes a few minutes for a response, so Brian uses the time to splash his face with some cool water and tries not to burst out of his skin while he waits. 

**_Strong  
_ ** _ God, yes _

**_BDG  
_ ** _ Are you alone? _

**_Strong  
_ ** _ Yeah _

****_BDG  
_ _ Good  
_ _ You haven’t touched yourself, right? _

****_Strong  
_ _ No  
_ _ Not since last night _

Brian smirks a little. God, Strong is really perfect. He slips into this role so easily and Brian can’t wait to take him apart. 

****_BDG  
_ _ Good job, baby boy  
_ _ You deserve a reward, don’t you think? _

**_Strong  
_ ** _ Please… _

**_BDG  
_ ** _ That’s not a real answer _

**_Strong  
_ ** _ Yes, please reward me, daddy _

****_BDG  
_ _ Hmmm  
_ _ You wanna come, pretty boy? _

****_Strong  
_ __ Yesj  
_ Pleafase  
_ __ Please let me come, sir

**_BDG  
_ ** _ Are you touching yourself? _

**_Strong  
_ ** _ No _

****_BDG  
_ __ You’re that worked up, baby?  
__ Not even touched and you’re already begging  
_ Let me take care of you  
_ __ I’ll help you take the edge off

Brian is not going to jerk off at work. He has to repeat that in his head like a mantra, even though he’s relatively sure no one will walk on him. He’s not into getting off in public like Strong seems to be, but he’s happy to indulge him. 

**_Strong  
_ ** _ You’re so good to me, daddy _

**_BDG  
_ ** _ What do you want, baby boy? _

****_Strong  
_ __ Anything  
_ Whatever you’ll give me  
_ __ I will gladly take it

Brian’s breath catches, his mind immediately running wild with images of what he could do if only Strong were in the room with him. He could press him against the stall door and make him beg. It would be so easy. He bets Strong would take it so well. 

**_BDG  
_ ** _ That’s quite a promise _

**_Strong  
_ ** _ I mean it _

****_BDG  
_ _ You think you can come in your pants for me?  
_ _ Don’t want you touching your cock in public _

**_Strong  
_ ** _ God, you’re gonna kill me _

**_BDG  
_ ** _ Death by orgasm would be the best way to go though _

**_Strong  
_ ** _ You’re not wrong _

****_BDG  
_ __ You gonna rub yourself off for me, baby boy?  
_ What kind of pants are you wearing?  
_ __ I want to get the full picture ****

**_Strong  
_ ** _ Jeans _

****_BDG  
_ _ To work? Naughty boy  
_ _ Show me _

Brian worries his bottom lip between his teeth as he waits for a reply. He’s half hard in his pants, and he tries very hard not to think about how good it would be to palm himself. 

The picture comes in only a minute later, taken from the chest down, showcasing long, long legs wrapped in black denim, ending in what look like pretty expensive combat boots. The heel of a long-fingered hand is pressing into the obvious bulge in Strong’s crotch and Brian’s mouth waters. 

****_BDG  
_ __ You’re gorgeous  
__ So good for me  
_ I want you to grind on your hand for me  
_ __ Can you do that?

**_Strong  
_ ** _ yess _

****_BDG  
_ __ You’re so good  
_ You’re going to walk around in ruined jeans all day  
_ __ Knowing I did that to you

**_Strong  
_ ** _ Yes, daddy, ruin me please _

****_BDG  
_ __ Oh, baby, of course  
_ Anytime you want  
_ __ You gonna come, baby?

There’s a long moment with no response, the almost familiar calm after the storm settling into Brian’s bones as he waits. Vague images of Strong’s body tensing as he comes flash behind his eyes and Brian can’t help but feel smug when the next message comes in. 

****_Strong  
_ _ God you’re amazing  
_ _ Do you want me to make you come, daddy? _

****_BDG  
_ _ Nah  
_ _ You can pay me back later ;))))) _

**_Strong  
_ ** _ You sure? _

****_BDG  
_ _ Yeah, not super into getting off at work  
_ _ But I’m happy to help you, baby boy _

**_Strong  
_ ** _ Thank you _

Once Brian erection fades for good, he exits the bathroom and heads downstairs to get some food to go from the cafe in the lobby. He’s in line when his phone vibrates in his pocket with another message from Strong.

**_Strong  
_ ** _ Did I show you this picture of my cat from this morning? _

A giddy smile spreads across Brian’s face before he can think to stop it as he opens the picture and starts composing a reply. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [something better than please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851120) by [Trigonometrical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trigonometrical/pseuds/Trigonometrical)




End file.
